Using multiple cameras can be a difficult and damaging task as the user quickly switches between the cameras. While multiple cameras may be traditionally hung around the user's neck, the cameras are likely to strike one another, causing damage to the cameras and discomfort to the user. Additionally, the user must keep switching between the cameras as the situation and conditions of the photo shoot change. The transition between two separate cameras can result in missing a photo which cannot be recaptured. The dual and multi-camera mount embodiments disclosed allow the user to move only a few inches between cameras and change the shooting hand between the cameras to be used. The transition requires only one hand to go between the cameras. Sports photographers have missed many shots as the play changed and have not had an option for a quick transition between multiple cameras. Disclosed embodiments also allow the user to use both a still and a video camera at the same time with the direction of the capture remaining substantially the same.
Certain support brackets have been developed to mount two cameras simultaneously. For example, both U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,177 to Ottenheimer (1981) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,067 to Gallegos and Salazar (1985) show support brackets for dual cameras.
However, while these brackets allow the user to operate both cameras, they both lack substantial support and protection for the cameras. The preferred embodiment disclosed corrects this problem by surrounding the lower camera body with a solid frame and by placing the upper camera at a distance a few inches behind the lower camera body. In the event of impact, the upper camera is protected by the bracket's mounting frame and the user. In the same instance, the lower camera is protected by the thick frame which absorbs impact and protects the camera body.
Another drawback of previously disclosed dual mount camera brackets is that they are typically not designed to allow a multitude of lenses to be used simultaneously. Moreover, traditional dual mount camera brackets rely upon attachments to the user's body to generate stability. This can be uncomfortable for the user because it causes stress around the neck, shoulders and back. If taking photographs or video for a long period of time, this will fatigue the user. Additionally, traditional dual mount camera brackets provide less stability as the camera angle will change as the user attempts to compensate for fatigue.